


What Do I Say?

by YellowSniper64



Series: Dear Darling [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Emails, Gen, M/M, YouTube, shaymien - Freeform, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: >third part of the "Dear Darling" series<Damien's surprised to get a response, especially which such a proposal as seeing Shayne again face to face.





	What Do I Say?

**Author's Note:**

> read the past parts for context please! or, don't i guess? you do you

After Damien finally got out of his own head, he was able to study his script. That had been going well until he put it down for dinner and got distracted by his computer like it was calling to him. He didn't have much of a social life, so once his two cats were settled down in his lap, he could just stay there and watch YouTube, connected through to his TV. 

He had to admit, he could understand why Shayne would've wanted to try out for Smosh. Their dynamic was great, they got a lot of awesome opportunities, and they were an overall really funny group. 

Poor Freyja went flying when Damien was startled by the notification sound on his sleeping laptop. When he apologized to the cat, like it could respond or do literally anything besides look tired, he was only momentarily distracted.

The tone was for his email, personal as opposed to the one he was contacted with from voice acting jobs. The only person he'd been expecting (not really, but _hoping_) to hear from was Shayne. 

He read through it once. Then twice, to make sure it still said the same thing. Shayne not only responded, but brought up meeting in person. He said he missed him.

How the hell was Damien supposed to respond to that? 'I miss you too'? Well, of course he missed him, but did he really have the balls to send that back?

It also felt wrong how formally they were talking to each other. Being formal in general wasn't right to Damien, so he decided to lay down that act and just type. Because hey, he could always edit it after, right? Besides, it's not like Shayne was expecting a reply right away since it had taken him hours.

_Hey Shayne._

_Pretending to be formal, civilized people was never really our thing, huh? I agree with you btw. We do need to talk but we're both busy so that may take a while. We'll work something out eventually tho._

_My cats have been watching Smosh with me so if you ever wanna meet them, they'd be happy to meet you. Outside of whatever project I'm doing, I don't have much of a social life so there's that. _

_I do miss you too. It has been 5 years, hasn't it? And we'd known each other for 7 years before that. Weird how time goes by huh? _

_Email me whenever, we have a lot to catch up on :)_

_-Damien _

Damien was mentally taken back to the early stages of his friendship with Shayne, right in the beginning of middle school. Back when Damien was struggling to talk to people still, having been alone for most of the elementary school.

He had blocked out his years at school, telling himself that he should just look to the future and hope for the best. Now, he let himself look back. He let himself remember his mistakes and see his former best friend. 

At the time, Shayne had a dirtier tinge to his blond hair, and it was always styled in whatever way it stayed after repeatedly running his hands through it. He was well built and looked like a jock, but the fact that he avoided that group was a giveaway that he wouldn't classify himself as such. Damien eventually learned that it was Shayne's older brothers keeping him in his toes that made him so fit. He was a theater nerd, always wanted to perform and entertain. 

The only reason to two had met was because Shayne made the choice to sit with the loner kid in the corner; Damien Haas. This led to a close friendship that turned into a long period of pining. Then, come Freshman year, Homecoming, they both worked up the courage to ask each other out. When then worked past always being embarrassed around each other, they were disgustingly cute together. 

Would trying to rebuild a friendship be worth it? It just took remembering Shayne’s smile that hadn’t changed over the years for Damien to choose to hit send. 

**Author's Note:**

> And now we got a lil look into who Shayne used to be.


End file.
